1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to leg stretchers and more particularly pertains to a new body stretching apparatus for stretching and strengthening muscles in the legs of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of leg stretchers is known in the prior art. More specifically, leg stretchers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,596; U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,756; U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,592; U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,473; U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,451; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 358,435.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new body stretching apparatus. The prior art includes elongate leg members and extension members being adjustably attached to the elongate leg members.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new body stretching apparatus which has many of the advantages of the leg stretchers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new body stretching apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art leg stretchers, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes elongate leg support members each having first and second ends and also having top and side walls; and also includes foot support assemblies being attached to the first ends of the elongate leg support members; and further includes handhold members being adjustably fastened to the elongate leg support members; and also includes leg extension assemblies being adjustably fastened to the elongate leg support members and being hingedly attached to one another; and further includes knee support assemblies being fastened to the elongate leg support members. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the body stretching apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new body stretching apparatus which has many of the advantages of the leg stretchers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new body stretching apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art leg stretchers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new body stretching apparatus for stretching and strengthening muscles in the legs of the user.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new body stretching apparatus that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new body stretching apparatus that allows the user to work one""s muscles to work towards preventing muscle dilapidation and atrophy.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.